


It Has to be Enough

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Let them kiss, M/M, and shiro is gay for lance, lance is so gay for shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was inspired by this https://twitter.com/chikayouriko/status/770165333693005825?s=09 so have a fluffy shance drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has to be Enough

Today had been another  _ long _ day for the Voltron paladins. Fighting off fleet after fleet of Galran soldiers to free a planet was never a particularly easy task. They somehow managed, not entirely without injury. Lance rested in one of the healing pods, cuts and bruises being wiped away as if they were only dry erase markers on a white board. Altaean technology was something else entirely. It’s something that everyone has become accustomed to, but it still seems completely other worldly. 

Shiro sits down beside the pod, leaning against it. The younger paladin should only have to be in there about a few hours. (Something that would’ve taken Earth technology a few days. It’s still a little unbelievable.) 

Scenes from earlier in the day played through Shiro’s mind. Everyone working together was a really nice sight, even if it wasn’t in the best of situations. He was proud of how much everyone had grown. At this rate, actually being the defenders of the universe seemed like a thing they could do. With those happy thoughts, he can’t fight against the urge sleep that’s clawing at him. A few minutes shouldn’t hurt. 

It’s way more than a few minutes that pass when Lance pops out of the healing pod, eyes heavy as he yawns. He feels better than ever, like he usually does after a visit to the pods. Even if he’s tired, his body feels refreshed. He’s definitely surprised when he sees his leader leaning against the machine. There was no doubt in Lance’s mind. Shiro really was cute, especially when he was sleeping so soundly. 

Falling for someone way out of his league was something the blue paladin was known for doing. His current crush was no exception. He knows that there’s no way Shiro would feel the same way about him, and was just here waiting like a good friend would do. That’s why Lance is so hesitant in his next action. But a little smooch on the forehead wouldn’t hurt, right?

He leans down, brushing snowy hair out of the way so he can press a faint kiss to Shiro’s forehead. Lance’s lips linger a bit, hovering over his skin before he pulls back. That would have to be enough.

“Yo, Shiro. That can’t can’t be a comfortable sleeping position.” he says after straightening himself.

The person in question stirs a bit, almost falling backwards before catching himself. “Oh, Lance. You’re okay.” he stifles a yawn, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.

“Mhm. Let’s get you to bed.” Lance holds his hand out, trying not to stare too much at his crush’s beautiful face.

Damn this perfect man and damn this crush. His heart shouldn’t be beating as fast as it is. Lance thought it was more likely to die from overexposure to someone so amazing than from an attack from the Galran empire. 

**Author's Note:**

> i need more shance pl e a s e


End file.
